Lips of an Angel
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: Lips of an Angel Fili Durin has always done his duty to his people and to his family. When that duty means finding his One and bringing forth an heir he pushes away the one person he knows to truly be his One and settles for a lovely dwarvish maid, but what can he do when his brother calls out to him?
1. t-minus 36

Fili ran his fingers through his beard thoughtfully, there was only a day before the ceremony and plans were already in place for everything from the decorations to the tiniest garnish on the food. He looked over the seating chart that his advisor had brought him and sighed tiredly.

Fili had never wanted to marry, not after his coming of age. When he was free to declare his One he came to the slow realization that he could never be with the dwarf who held his heart. He had told his Uncle in private that he did not want to pick and would rather not marry Thorin had accepted, expecting to bring forth an heir of his own.

A year ago, however, Thorin had chosen Bilbo and it was clear that there was to be no heir from their union. Knowing this Fili had gone to discuss the matter with his uncle again. Thorin had simply told him that he did not want to force Fili's hand in the matter but that it appeared the Durin line would not continue unless Fili found a bride. Both men had sat in silence for sometime before Thorin had brought up the subject that had been taboo in most of their chats.

"If Kili found a maid, if he would only return to us, then maybe you would not have too…" Thorin began, only to have Fili cut him off sharply, "He is not coming back, I told you what he said when we parted and what he vowed. He will never choose a partner. This is my duty to our family."

Thorin had, thankfully left it at that. Fili had returned to his rooms and relived the bitter memory of Kili's departure. It had been shortly after they reclaimed Erebor, Bilbo and Thorin had just announced their marriage. Kili had come to see him late at night, ale on his breath in a state of utter dishevelment. Fili squeezed his eyes shut at the memory. Kili's laughter and his questions, what was Fili going to do now? Did he know who he loved? So many questions, Fili hadn't answered any of them. Instead he asked one of his own.

"Why don't you marry?" He asked Kili. "You're young and females fall for you easily." Kili had fallen silent then before he had leaned against the stone wall, his face dark.

"You don't…Fili if you had to name your One, who would it be? I know you know." He said, staring at his elder brother. Fili felt as though he could hear his own answer still echo, though Kili had was long gone.

"Don't you know, brother?" He had whispered. Kili's answer had been to leave, Fili had learned the next morning that his brother had left, leaving only a letter for Fili that vowed he was never returning, that he was trying to give his brother some peace.

Opening his eyes Fili stared at the same doorway he had last seen his brother standing in, willing him to come back. He did not know why, it would only make his wedding day that much harder, seeing Kili now. He had made his choices and he would stand by them, even when it hurt.

Resigning himself to his fate he fell into bed, despite the hour, curling in on himself some he fell into a light slumber.

Hours later the sound of soft steps woke him, he sat upright, the dagger he kept close in hand, he struggled to make out a shape in the now complete darkness. He could tell about where his potential attacker was and keeping a close eye on the now-still shadow he struck his candle


	2. T-minus 24

Kili stared at his brother, his dark eyes wide. He had not expected Fili to wake so easily, assuming he was content in his dreams of marriage and happiness. The small carved box in his hands suddenly seemed much heavier than it should and he could feel the hot tears on his cheeks much more acutely than when they had started. Fili, for his part, was staring with his mouth slightly agape at Kili.

The sight of his younger brother's tears seemed to move him shortly after the initial shock wore off. Kili found himself wrapped up in his brother suddenly, being hugged so tightly he could barely draw breath. "Kili, Kili, Kili." Fili was murmuring into his shoulder as Kili managed to gasp in a few sharp breath, "Fili..crushing."

Fili released him and looked at him in the faint candle light, "Brother what are you doing here at this hour? You swore you were never returning to m-us."

Kili felt hot shame color his cheeks, he knew Fili did not want him around to remind him of his sins. "I'm sorry, I thought you'd be in a deeper sleep. I only came to leave you a gift for your wedding. If you'll have it, I'll be off, if you won't find someone who will I don't want to carry the reminder either." His voice was low and to his horror he was still crying.

Fili reached out and touched his arm lightly, "Won't you stay? At least the night?" He asked, at loath to lose Kili again so quickly but hyper-aware of the consequences of his actions should he let his desires get in the way of his duties. Kili was already shaking his head however, "I can't…Fee. I couldn't bear it, to see you go with _her _tomorrow would ruin me."

Kili looked down at the box in his hands, his grip on it harder than it should have been. He should have been able to stand proudly beside his brother when he said his vows, add his gifts to the others tomorrow, but he knew himself better. He couldn't go near the ceremony, he would ruin it.

Fili spoke quietly, "It's not tomorrow Kee, it's the next day." He paused, uncertain of why his brother felt so against his wedding and he had a sudden moment of dreadful clarity. "Kili, is she your One?"

Kili just stared for a moment, before he let out a long sigh, he tears began to come faster and it was a struggle to keep his voice level, "Fili, you blind bastard, she's not my One."

Fili felt a shiver lace up his spine at the way Kili said his name he shifted a bit to hide it and frowned, "Than why, brother do you abhor my marriage so much?"

Setting the small box down on the table beside Fili's bed the younger male took a moment to steel himself before answering. "Because you are my One. Because I knew it deep down long before your name day and when they called upon you to name your One I knew it was going to be me but then you never did name anyone. You told me you didn't want to marry and I accepted that, I swallowed my love for you and I tried Fili, I tried. We are brothers and even…even among dwarves it is frowned upon. I knew later that you didn't name me because you thought it was wrong and I was sick with myself for days. I let myself have the comfort of knowing I would never have to watch you give your heart to another…but then Thorin named Bilbo his One and I knew you…you would do your duty to our lineage. I knew you would marry. Please, brother, don't ask me to stay and watch my dreams die."

Kili's chest was heaving when he finished, he had turned to fully face Fili and was sharing more than he had since they were children together, he had handed his heart to the elder in that moment. He bit his lip, waiting for Fili to curse him, tell him to leave, to accept him, something.

Staring at the younger male Fili thought of a million reasons why he should call for someone, why he should shout out that Kili had returned, or why he should simply let his brother go. Do anything that didn't end with the two of them alone in his bedroom late at night. In the end one thought echoed louder than all other, "I am your One?" He breathed, everything narrowing to that one point.

Kili nodded slowly, brow furrowed in his own confusion. "Yes, of course. Am I not yours?" He was still waiting for things to come crashing down around him, for Fili to call his guard, for something bad to happen.

Blinking at their utter stupidity Fili moved toward Kili, pulling his younger brother close. "We are such fools." He whispered, holding Kili close to him, "Such wretched fools." He leaned back, not releasing Kili's slimmer form. "Of course you are my One, but how was I supposed to face uncle, the others, if I claimed such? I have never been ashamed to call you brother and to love you but I could not bring myself to name you mine, I didn't know if you loved me the same and it is…it is not right. But if you love me as well then damn it all, Kili for you I would do anything."

Leaning into his elder brother's touch Kili allowed himself a slight smile, "So you don't hate me then, just to clarify?" He asked, his tone lighter. When Fili just rolled his eyes a bit and frowned at him Kili chuckled. "Sorry….but you are still getting married, I am still leaving. We can't stop what we have already started."

Feeling far older than he should have Fili nodded, "Yes, we can't stop it, but maybe we can pretend, just for the next 24 hours that it isn't happening. " He cupped Kili's face in his palm and rubbed away his tears. Kili turned and nuzzled the rough flesh of his brother's hand. "I don't want just to pretend, but for now…that's all we have."

They stood for a heartbeat longer, just staring at each other before slowly, very slowly to allow him an out, Fili leaned inward. He paused a few inches from Kili, allowing his brother to make the final decision. Kili did not hesitate before he pressed his lips softly against Fili's, his heart squeezing with the knowledge he would only get this one night. He banished the thought and deepened the kiss, tracing Fili's lip with his tongue and reveling in the taste when he was allowed entrance, exploring the warmth of his brother's mouth to his heart's desire. They kissed long and deep, breaking only when air became hard to come by.

"Kili…I am sorry." Fili murmured, leaning his forehead against the younger males. Kili shook his head slightly, "You are not to blame, we were both silent for far too long."

Pulling his younger brother with him, Fili moved them to sit on his bed. Kili was still fully dressed in his travelling clothes and Fili felt a bit self-conscious wearing only his night things. Taking note of this difference Kili began to remove his outer layers, allowing his clothing to fall in a pile beside the bed. They did not speak as he did so, neither of them willing to accept their current reality.

Finally Kili broke the silence, "You could think of it as your stag night. You know, things happen at those and men are usually forgiven. No one has to know I was here." He was reaching a bit, trying to find a way to ease their hearts.

Fili didn't examine the statement beyond a cursory thought, it worked as an excuse for his guilty mind. "Yes." He murmured, leaning forward to capture Kili's lips again, "Yes." He breathed, kissing him harder. Kili was down to just his plain clothes and Fili brought his hands up to rest on his brothers chest, able to feel the line of his muscles under his shirt. He pulled back and looked at Kili for a long moment, the younger male was flushed, his breath coming faster and an uncomfortable tightness growing in his trousers.

Wordlessly Fili removed his night shirt, keeping eye contact with Kili as much as possible. Taking the hint Kili copied his motion. With both of them shirtless they moved to sit shoulder to shoulder, feet over the side of Fili's bed. Tentatively Kili reached over and ran his fingers lightly over Fili's chest and abdomen, causing his older brother to shudder. Fili copied the motion and watched in satisfaction as Kili's eyes fluttered closed for a second.

Pulling his hand back Fili braced himself on his elbows and slid his pants down over his hips and shifting, tugged them off completely. Kili copied him, his cheeks flushing brighter. Fili's breath came harsher as he took in the sight of his younger brother fully nude. A trail of dark hair moved from his navel down and fanned out to frame his proud length. The same dark hair dusted his chest and thighs, softening the musculature. While Fili took him in Kili stared right back. His eyes raked over his older brother's stockier build, the light gold hair that trailed down his chest to his privates, invitingly curly. He swallowed hard seeing Fili's own full length and bare thighs, imagining their bodies pressed together.

Fili reached up and released Kili's braids, running his fingers through them to loosen them and then taking out his own. He smiled, "Better." He said, looking at Kili with his long hair hanging loosely over his chest and shoulders. Kili nodded in agreement, Kili's golden locks tousled around him were quite appealing.

There was a beat, the two of them so busy taking each other in they lost track of their purpose. Kili recovered himself first and moved back so he was laying vertically on the bed. He motioned for Fili to come closer and the elder did so, leaning in for the kiss he knew Kili wanted.

Their mouths pressed together softly at first and then more desperately, Kili's arms winding around Fili's shoulders and pulling him down so they lay flush against each other. A strangled sound left both brothers as their cocks rubbed together and Fili pressed his tongue into Kili's mouth. He tasted all of his brothers mouth, their tongues rubbing against each other and tangling before Kili let out a moan and simply allowed Fili to explore at his leisure.

Moving away from his mouth and down the column of the younger's throat, Fili left a burning trail of kisses, he stopped at Kili's collar bone, working on marking him. Under his brother's mouth Kili couldn't restrain the jerking motion of his hips seeking the friction of their bodies moving against one another.

Feeling both Kili's desperation and his own Fili raised a hand to Kili's lips. They had no oils available to them at the moment so this was the only way. Kili pulled the thick digits into his mouth, working his tongue over them and imagning how the callouses might feel inside of him. He moaned softly around Fili's fingers, coating them in his saliva generously before he released them. Fili was panting, his eyes heavy-lidded as he pulled his fingers from Kili's mouth, having left a deep purple bruise on his brother's clavicle. He repositioned them, leaning back to sit on his ankles and pulling Kili's hip up he slowly worked his index finger inside of the younger male. He was surprised by the ease with which it slid in and paused, "Kee have you ever…?"

Kili shook his head, breathless from the feeling, "No, I…have done this to myself, thinking of you…but never with another." Fili groaned at the image that conjured, his brother bent over, fingering himself with one hand palming his cock. He felt his own nether region twitch as he moved his finger in Kili, curling it and pushing to ease the stretching sensation. He was able to add a second quickly and kissed Kili again as he slowly worked him open.

Relaxed and pliant beneath the elder, Kili made soft sounds of pleasure, his lips meeting Fili's softly and somewhat lazily as he allowed himself to be stretched. By the time Fili had added a third finger Kili's gaze was glassy with pleasure, his mouth hung slightly open and he panted out softly, "Please Fee, please. I need you."

Groaning out, "Oh Malah, Kee you'll be my death yet." Fili slowly removed his fingers, spitting into his own hand he did his best to cover his own length, pressing it against Kili's entrance he paused and kissed his brother, shifting again too his knees and pulling up Kili's legs to allow better access. "Tell me if it's too much." He murmured, waiting for the younger male to nod before pressing forward.

Kili moaned in confused pleasure/pain because it certainly hurt, but knowing it was Fili inside of him, his first and quite possibly only, the One that he loved and his brother, made it pleasurable as well. When he was fully sheathed inside of the younger Fili paused, waiting for him to adjust. At Kili's very slight nod he pulled back a tiny bit and moved forward again, easing his brother's body into the rhythm.

They took the movements extremely slowly, a heat building between them as they kissed and Fili moved, tiny slow movements. Finally Kili could take no more and he whimpered, "Fee, more, please more." Fili could deny his brother nothing and picked up the pace. Still gradually speeding up, he watched Kili's mouth fall open. "Put your ankles on my shoulders." He ground out, waiting for Kili to comply, before grabbing his hips. "Do you want it fast?" He asked.

Nodding and biting at his lips desperately, Kili lifted his hips, trying to get Fili to move more within him, he felt drunk from the feeling of being so full of his brother. Complying easily Fili began to rock into his brother faster, shifting just slightly and finding the tiny bundle of nerves inside of him. Kili gasped loudly, "Fili!" he repeated his brothers name until his voice choked off into small and frequent moans. Fili was groaning Kili's name and let slip some small praises, "You feel good Kee, so…tight." He babbled.

Feeling Kili's muscles tensing and relaxing sporadically Fili knew his brother was close, the snap of his hips becoming more erratic he palmed Kili's neglected length, fisting him in time with his thrusts. Kili let out a louder moan, "Fili, yes, mmm…" and that was the elders undoing. Fili felt his release filling his brother at the same moment Kili's spilled over his hand.

His hips moved twice more and then Fili collapsed on top Kili. They lay panting heavily, coming down slowly from their high.

Slowly Fili rolled off of his brother, reaching for a cloth that lay next to his wash basin he wiped the come from between their bodies and carefully cleaned between his brother's legs.

Kili's chest heaved as he regained his breath, twitching as Fili cleaned him up. He felt numb and extra-sensitive at the same time. It was wonderful. He waited until Fili tossed the cloth aside and reached for him. The elder pulled him close softly and they curled around each other, the first sounds of morning in Erebor reaching their ears as they tried to shut out the world around them.


	3. T-minus 12

Kili stood, the long lean lines of his body a feast for Fili's eyes. He turned to the bed, a cup of wine in his hand, "I will go once it is properly dark again." He said, handing the wine to Fili with a soft, sad smile. Fili nodded, accepting the cup gratefully. It was well into midday and the brothers had just finished round two, having woken up filled with desire for the other.

"Nothing will make you reconsider?" Fili asked softly, his hand gently trailed over Kili's arm as the younger sat on the bed beside him. Kili shrugged, "I couldn't bear it before, now I think I might be given to violence." He took a deep breath, "If it means so much to you, I could…be at your wedding. I can leave in the night and come in the front gate at first light, properly and make grand apologies and find a large chest of something to claim is my gift."

Fili shook his head, "It would mean a great deal to me if you were there, I hate to hurt you but I do not know if I can make it through the ceremony without being able to look at you, to pretend it is you that I vow myself to instead." He shook his head, "I don't want you to leave. We can say you came in the night, to surprise me and to make things right in the name of brotherhood."

Thinking on this Kili nodded, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest as he imagined taking the place of Fili's bride, "We would have to see Thorin as well, to sell that." The elder tilted his head in acknowledgement of this and drank deeply of the wine Kili had given him. Setting the cup aside he buried his fingers in the younger's still-loosened hair and pulled him down for a slow kiss. He allowed the strands of Kili's hair to run like water over his fingers, feeling a bittersweet edge to the taste of his brother that had not been there before.

They lost themselves in the kiss, deepening it and trying to say all of the things they would never have time for, Kili's hands moving to cup Fili's cheeks, tugging slightly at his beard.

Without warning the door to Fili's chambers was thrown open and Thorin's voice caused them to jump apart violently, unable to hide the state of their undress and unbraided hair. "Fili a groomsbride is not supposed to hide the whole day before his wed-" Thorin's voice faltered, seeing his nephews naked together in bed.

They braced themselves for his anger, for the shame they would no doubt be submitted to now. Thorin's face was dark as he looked at them, "Kili." He breathed, voice heavy.

"Thorin? What's the matter?" A smaller male voice reached them next and Bilbo Baggin's appeared, shutting the door behind him, thankfully. He too paused seeing the brothers, but recovered much better than Thorin. "Kili! Good to see you've returned, I hope it's for more than just the festivities. Thorin's been worried about you after all."

The words hung in the air as Bilbo looked 'round at the lot of them and made an awkward little noise, stepping closer to Thorin, "I've missed something, haven't I?" He asked.

Thorin wound an arm around Bilbo with an expression that said he was struggling to keep himself in check. "Yes, dear burglar, they are naked and you should know what the lack of braids and sharing of a bed means."

Bilbo blushed lightly at this, "Ah yes, but that's any different from before how?"

All the dwarves in the room stared at him. Fili and Kili moving slightly closer together, Thorin's lack of rage scaring them more than a full on shouting match. Bilbo shifted from foot to foot, "Were, um, I'm sorry, were you two not…this…before?" He asked awkwardly, genuinely surprised when they shook their heads.

Thorin released the now thoughtful hobbit and sunk into one of the chairs by Fili's desk. "When neither of you named your One I thought maybe, but then Kili left and Fili found a fiancée…why did you not tell me? It is not unheard of for our people and would have saved us this….problem." He said gesturing to the two brothers in bed.

Bilbo choose this moment to ask another question, "Sorry, is it normal then, for dwarves to uh, choose their siblings?" The other three flinched and Fili shook his head, looking down while Kili tilted his head up, defiance in his eyes. "I don't care if others think it's wrong, Fili has always been my One. If he says he must marry tomorrow…than he will, I can't stop him, but I will never love another or be with another."

Thorin rubbed his temple, grateful that he had learned to control his emotions a great deal since reclaiming his home. "You two are such troublemakers. Of course Fili cannot marry tomorrow, it would be a lie and I will not put the reputation of our lineage before the happiness and well being of our _family_."

Fili opened his mouth to protest, "Uncle, there is no other way to continue the name, what about the Durin line?" Kili was silent, watching the king and his heir, the patriarchs of their family, now.

Thorin's voice raised, "I do not know about our line." He growled, Bilbo moving closer to him to try to help him keep his calm, "I do know that two boys should have told me long before this day what was in their hearts."

Kili and Fili both shrunk from his anger, feeling even more exposed than before. Thorin took a deep breath, "There will be a wedding tomorrow, all of the plans are in place, we will simply have to tweak the guest list and let down a hopeful maid."

Kili's gaze jerked up to meet his uncles, "You mean?" Thorin simply nodded, "Yes, I will do what I must to settle this, you two stay clear of the people until this is all sorted, I don't need anymore messes."

The brothers nodded quickly, amazed as Thorin swept from the room with kingly intent. Bilbo shook his head at his husbands retreating figure, "I'll make sure someone sends you food, I'd better go before he gets himself into an argument with someone, you two are very lucky he's had a good morning or I don't think he'd have been so easy on you." The hobbit gave them pointed looks before smiling, "I hope you find happiness together." He said, before leaving as well.

Sitting together in stunned silence the brothers didn't move a muscle for some minutes. Kili was the first to speak, "Well that…did that truly just happen?" He asked, looking at Fili for some confirmation.

Fili's answering grin was enough for him and Kili kissed his brother jubilantly. "Too bad your bride's going to be angered by this, I would love to meet her." The younger teased. Fili just rolled his eyes, "Brother, just because we have Thorin's consent doesn't mean we are out of the woods yet, we have people to appease and a lineage to think of…What will we do? We were the hope for the continuation of the line of Durin."

Shrugging Kili tugged the elder close, "It does not really matter, that is a concern for the future, for now let me revel in knowing that I have you."

Chuckling Fili snuggled into his brothers arms and the two simply lay, relaxing and talking of trivial things, as they often did, until Thorin returned that evening.

A light knock on the door and Bilbo's protest of "Thorin, you can't just barge in, you have to wait for an answer!" Signaled the King's arrival.

Fili was thankful he'd had the foresight to put his smallclothes back on as the day had begun to wane, not wanting to have another nude conversation with his uncle. Kili was, however, unruly and wild as ever, naked with his long mane of dark hair in single disheveled braid that left no question to what he had spent his day doing.

Thorin looked at the brothers, his face stern, "Come, you have spent enough of the day in bed, the people expect the hear from you now, they have been informed of the change and are demanding that you speak. As my heirs I thought you would've realized your duty some hours ago, but better late than never."

Fili moved to finish dressing but Kili simply laughed, his eyes bright, "Thorin, you and Bilbo spent a whole week hiding from everyone once you got it through your thick skull that you were feeling _love _for him. It would not be fair to yell at Fee and I now." He stood, blushing slightly in his undress and started pulling on his clothing, "Just admit you don't know how to feel about our carnal invovlment."

Thorin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face, "Always to the point little Kee. Alright I will say that I am not certain how to view this yet, but I stand behind you known the less."

Bilbo, silent to this point, made a small noise, "I…I stand with you also, your people will too, one they see you. Now come, get dressed. You don't want to be so worn out that you can't enjoy your wedding night do you?"

The hobbit winked and Fili felt himself redden from his ears to his toes while Kili laughed, "No, that would be a shame."

Having pulled on their royal garb, Fili in a glorious gold and red and Kili his compliment in blues and greens, the pair stood just outside Fili's bedroom. Thorin stared them down for a few moment before Bilbo poked his husbands side, "Let up, they've got the mob to face first."

Their uncle grumbled but stepped back, "You do not have to make excuses to them, just tell them the truth, but gently."

Fili resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Thorin had been training him for years, he knew how to address a crowd. Beside him Kili worried his lip slightly, always a bit uncomfortable in front of their…their subjects. He did fine once he was actually speaking, it was just in the moments before he felt the nerves.

They followed their uncle and Bilbo down the long corridor that lead from the royal apartments to the throne room. Fili tangled his fingers with his brother's and offered a small smile, which the dark haired male returned easily.

They paused for a moment at the door and Thorin nodded to them, "They are waiting, we called a gathering." Swallowing hard Kili nodded and took a breath, pulling Fili with him and into the room. It appeared as though more the dwarves of Erebor had turned up for the occasion. The tittering crowd quietly quickly, seeing their princes enter.

"Ready?" Fili murmured quietly, Kili's nod and squeeze giving him the words he needed.

"My people!" He called, "King Thorin has told you, I believe, that my betrothal is ended and that the wedding tomorrow will have a different…bride." He paused to glance at Kili who took that as his cue.

Clearing his throat slightly Kili began, his voice stronger than Fili had thought, "You also know that I…left. In truth I ran. I knew that Fili would be looked for to produce an heir and I could not bear the thought of watching him with another. I returned last night to bring my wedding gift to my brother, now I stand before you prepared to marry my One."

Fili took over again, sensing Kili's emotions, "I did not accept my own feelings until last night, when my brother returned to us. We have spoken with the King, our uncle, and he has given us consent to be married tomorrow. I know that it is not…" He paused, struggling for a moment, "common for brothers to be joined in this way, but Kili has been by my side most of my life, and I have been at his for the entirety of his. I hope that you bear us no ill will for the choice.-"

Here Kili intervened, "It was never truly a choice, we were meant for each other always."

Fili nodded and continued, "That you bear us no ill will because of who we love. We look forward to seeing you all at the feast tomorrow!"

There was a pause and then the roar of cheering dwarves echoed through the halls of the kingdom under the mountain.


	4. T-minus 1

Standing in front of the mirror that Thorin had placed in his chambers Kili smooths over his clothing once more. The blues and greens are well fitted and he likes the feel of the fabric, even if it is a little uncomfortable. He takes in a deep breath and releases it.

Today. One hour. 60 short minutes.

He's going to be married to his brother in so little time now. He didn't want to be away from Fili at all but Thorin and his mother insisted, keeping the tradition of no contact the day of. That morning, before full light he had moved from his brothers arms back to his own rooms. Now he finds himself grateful for the distance.

Kili doesn't regret anything, even his time away, but he cannot seem to get his rapid breaths under control. He knows in his heart that Fili loves him, that they are One and meant to be. He is elated and glad that he has survived the long trials of the past several years to reach this point.

And yet he falls to his knees, shaking and gasping before the mirror, tears coursing down his cheeks and he doesn't know why.

That is how Dis finds him minutes later and she doesn't ask, she remembers her own marriage well. The nerves and the fears that all crowded forward in that last minute, she knows that in the other room Fili is probably in the same state and Thorin is helping him. She can only imagine what it is like for her boys, having only just confessed to something they had all suspected for years, and barely having a moment to catch their breath before the ceremony was upon them.

She does what she can, kneeling to hug Kili, his frame shaking and his eyes wide. "Mother…Mama, I don't mean to…I.."  
She hushes him, kissing his hair that has only become more wild since he left. She softly runs her fingers through it and he frowns, Fili was in agreement that his hair should be left unbraided for the wedding. Dis know this, even as she begins to work her fingers through it. The motions are calming, even if unwanted and Kili starts to relax.

When his desperate sobs have quieted to soft tears he finds his voice properly, "Mama, Fee said no braids, because they are not me."  
Dis smiles, "I know dear, but I think he will appreciate these. After today he can put them in for you, if you want to keep them."

She tied off the simple pattern of hair that pulled back from Kili's face, adding a single braid that fell over his shoulder to the mix. He recognized that one and smiled, touching it lightly, "Nadad." He mumbled.

His mother wiped the tears from his cheek, "Yes, and these," She touched the crowning braids, "are for amrâl"  
Kili blushes and lightly touches the braids, "Thank you Amad." He murmurs, knowing she is right and Fili will love them. Slowly he pushes himself up from the floor, dusting his hands over his clothes, "I am ready." He tells her and she smiles softly.

In the other room Fili wears the raiment's of the heir to Erebor, his red clothing making his hair appear dipped in blood. He smiles as he remembers Kili telling him such things made him look more like the Lion prince he was. He has been dressed since he woke alone, Thorin had surprised him by braiding his hair, a complex pattern that signified his birthright as well as the single braid that meant Nadad. He touched that one lightly and fondly.

Leaning against the wall he took deep breaths, having mostly recovered from his panic attack. He knew it was ridiculous, knew Kili would laugh at him if he found out, but he had not been able to help dissolving into hysterics before Thorin had gathered him. This was all so fast and he did not know if he was good enough yet for his brother.

Not that it mattered, Kili had, after all chosen him. He pushed away from the wall, looking in the mirror he unbuckled his sword. There was no need of the weapon he had carried for so long this day. His knife was still shoved in his sleeve and his throwing axes were attached to his boot but he was far lighter armed. He rolled his shoulders and stood tall as

Thorin returned, placing the gold circlet that marked him a prince in his hair. "No doubt your brother with forget his." He murmured and Fili smiled, "I am ready Uncle." He nodded and Thorin smiled.

Far below their chambers, in the main halls a black-haired dwarf lord sharpened his sword outfitted in his finest clothing, an affront to him now that it was not his daughter's wedding day. He tested the blade and smiled cruelly, the oathbreaking prince would know his folly before the day was done.


	5. Arrival

The seated guests are a tide of color and murmuring, Tauriel is drawing a fair amount of attention with a very begrudging Legolas by her side. They were a surprise arrival but Thorin's prejudice recognized the gesture of good faith and he let them in. Bilbo is seated with them, talking quietly to the slender creatures.  
FIli finds himself glad for the distraction the elves provide the crowd as he stands near his uncle. Leave it to Kili to be running a bit late.

A hush steals over the gathering as running feet are heard, Fili smiles a bit seeing Kili come running into the hall, his silver circlet held tightly. Their mother is a few paces behind  
and shaking her head.

Kili blushes at the eyes on him as he plonks the silver onto his dark hair and moves to his place beside Fili. Thorin raises an eyebrow but does not otherwise comment.

His heirs kneel before him, shoulders touching. Even from behind they are a lovely pair, one dark and one fair. Kili's blues and greens the perfect complement to Fili's reds and golds. The raven and the lion, the people have called them.

Thorin's voice begins, the oldest rite of their people spoken, the thanks to Mahal for breathing life into stone and creating their race. Kili is amazingly still and Fili steals a side glance at his brother, smiling slightly when he notes the simply braids, his heart warming. Kili's face is neutral and his eyes are closed, he seems afraid to move.  
They stay kneeling for sometime as Thorin conducts the ceremony as expected, rising finally when he touches their shoulders and gestures for Dwalin to hand him a long ribbon.

It is a gorgeous fabric, a blend of the colors the brothers wear with the crest of their house emblazoned in the middle. Thorin nods to them and they face each other, both grinning like lovestruck fools.

Their touches are light as the clasp one another arms.

"Is it your wish, Kili, son of Vili, to be bonded as One with Fili, son of Vili?" Thorin intones as he begins winding the ribbon through them. Kili's yes is strong and clear and Thorin repeats the question to Fili with the same effect.

"Do you swear your souls to one another and to forge from the heart of the stone all that you might need?"

The brothers answer in unsion and Thorin continues. They pledge themselves in everyway their people know and finally Thorin adds in the lines they requested.

"Do you, Kili, pledge your bow and your laughter to Fili for all of your days before you are called to the halls?"

Kili's smile is beaming as he answers and Fili's own is just as bright when Thorin turns to him.

"Do you, Fili, pledge your sword and your loyalty to Kili for all of your days before you are called to the halls?"

Fili answers as Thorin finishes the complex knot and steps back. The brothers are joined now by the ribbon and are grinning at each other.

"Bear witness to the joining of Fili, son of Vili and prince under the mountain, to Kili, son of Vili, and prince under the mountain, all who gather here. As Mahal wills so it is and ever shall be." Thorin's voice rings over the congregation as Fili cups his brothers cheek with his free hand and Kili closes the gap between them, kissing his lion fiercely. The deafening cheers finally break them apart and Fili calls out, "Let the feast begin!"

Some hours later the brothers are sitting at the long table that has been set up for them full of good food and good ale. They are nearly drunk on each other's company (and the ale of course) and the guests have all brought forth their gifts, even Glin, the father of the would be bride. She, thankfully, is not in attendance. Fili had offered her an invitation but had also told her she was free to leave if she wished. She had thanked him and left for her home and he own true love.

The feast has begun to wind down and Fili is itching to be alone with his brother again but decorum says they cannot leave just yet. Kili nudges Fili and points to Dwalin and some of the other guards who have clearly fallen into their tankards and are now standing on a table, preparing to sing.

Fili laughs and looks to their uncle who simply rolls his eyes, "Go on then, I can hardly stand to sit next to the two of you, make your excuses and go." Bilbo is grinning beside him and gives them a wink.

The newlyweds give him their thanks and move to stand before the table, Kili nearer to the group that had moved to stand and cheer their guardsmen on. Fili waits for the commotion to begin dying down, ready to speak when he hears a sound the chills his blood. A sword being drawn has a distinct ring to it after so many battles and he turns, reaching for the sword he did not bring.

Kili hears it as well and reaches for a bow that is not there, frozen halfway through the motion at a second sickening sound. The squelching and tearing noise is all he registers, even as he watches cold steel push out of his belly. His eyes meet those of his husband as blood drips from his lips.

Fili cries out, lunging toward Kili and Glin shoves the blade to its hilt in his brothers back. He cannot reach them though, despite the short distance. Thorin is grasping him, dragging him away from his brother as he begins to choke on his own blood. Fili is shoved through the doorway in time to see Kili slide off the blade and too the ground, chaos erupting and Glin is attacked by the others and a few of his men take up arms.

Fili struggles against Thorin harder, "Uncle no! I have to protect Kili, I have to save him!"

Thorin does not yield, his eyes are pained but he is the king as he addresses his heir, "Dwalin will get him out of there, I will not have you both run through. You are my heir and you will listen and obey when I tell you to stay here." His voice is steel and he releases Fili who collapses immediately.

Thorin does not pause, just marches back into the room where Fili can hear the clang of swords. He does not register who it is that comes shortly after and leads him back to his rooms.

The only thought roaring in his mind is that he failed.

He vowed to protect Kili, has vowed it a hundred times. He sees the sword he did not think he would need laying on his bed, the same bed he had planned to ravish his new husband on that very night, and he cannot hold back the angry sobbing screams any longer.

He curls in on himself when he has spent all of the energy he has and finds himself vomiting in the next second. His fear for Kili has only worsened and no one has arrived to tell him of his lover.

Wiping his mouth he forces himself up and throws open the door, startling Balin who has just raised his hand to knock. "Where is he?" He demands, his voice is raw and hoarse but Balin understands. He leads Fili to Thorin's rooms and there on the kings over-large bed is his love, pale and sweaty, pain on his face that gives way to a small smile when their eyes meet.

Fili is beside him in a moment, "Kee, oh…kee." He breathes, his chest is tight but his heart is not as frantic as it was a moment ago and he presses his forehead against his little brothers.

"Oin stitched him up well, he will heal but it's going to take some time." Thorin's voice breaks through the moment between brothers. Fili cannot find it in himself to be angry any longer and he looks to Thorin with gratitude, he know his uncle was right to pull him away but that does not mean that Fili has not failed.

"Glin?" he asks, his voice thick with hatred. He is surprised when it is not his uncle who answers.

"Dead." Bilbo's voice is hard and Fili can see the strength in the Hobbit, "Not quickly either." The curly haired male adds and Fili is grateful.

"F-e" Kili groans out, weakly tugging his brothers sleeve and Fili's attention snaps to him instantly, "Lay?" Kili asks and Fili smiles gently, laying beside his husband, his Nadad. He feels exhausted and as he cradles Kili he allows himself to sleep, Bilbo's kind face and Thorin's pained eyes fading to black.


	6. Restoration

Waking was a slow process, his body felt heavy and the burning in his abdomen seemed more demanding than before. He swallowed and felt the dryness in his throat, wincing as he managed to open his eyes, golden hair filling his vision and the weight on his chest was explained.

Kili smiled a bit at that, his lips pulled drily and he let the expression drop. He shifted his hand so he was able to run his thumb over Fili's cheek. Oin entered a moment later, a bag over his shoulder. He grumbled at Fili's sleeping form, prodding him until the crown prince opened his eyes.

"Ya need to move lad, I cannae get to yer brother's wound with ya layin' on him."

Fili moved back quickly, catching a hold of Kili's hand to kiss his fingers, leaving a warm trail on his skin. They were grateful for Thorin's large bed since Fili didn't have to go far.

Kili was annoyed at the loss of Fili's warmth but he understood and stayed quiet, wincing as he swallowed drily again. Oin pressed a cup of water to his lips, the liquid was room temperature and though it tasted odd it soothed his throat. That was followed with a slimy tincture that Kili struggled to swallow, and more water.

Oin motioned Fili to him, "Here, rub this inta the wound, but careful about it." He handed a tin of salve to Fili and moved the blanket down further, unwrapping Kili's bandages.

The cloying smell of healing flesh tinged the air, it was not too strong yet and Kili was relived, the scent was what it should be so no infection had set in.

Fili looked pale and a small noise caught in his throat, Kili watched him in concern. It was painful when Oin had to shift him to move the bandage but he wasn;t focused on that, sensing Fili's distress as his wound was revealed.

The healing that had been started had knitted back together much of the internal damage so his guts were no longer trying to spill. The gap in his front was not as big as the one in the back and Kili moaned allowed as Oin rolled him to his side, allowing the larger laceration to show.

Fili made another sound and Oin gave him a look that Kili assumed was meant to remind his brother to be strong.

Kili wanted to say it was okay if Fili was scared, he himself certainly was but he didn't trust his voice.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Oin began putting Salve on his front, the pain worsened as Fili's hands started on the back, his fingers were gentler than Oins but the touches still sent sharp spikes of pain through him.

As they worked Kili swallowed his whimpers and tried to keep the tears that were building up at bay.

They had finished with the salve and Oin was gathering more bandages when the door opened quietly and the elves came in.

Fili's voice sounded from over Kili's shoulder as he cracked his eyes open too look at the fair folk. "Can you help him?"

Fili didn't care about prejudices, he wanted his brother to be whole again and every second spent caring for him, seeing his wound, had been full of fear for him. He could not bear to see Kili's life end, to have his light extinguished.

Tauriel came nearer to the bed, Legolas a step behind her, "We can try, at the least we can speed his healing and prevent infection…If you both allow it?"

Kili made a noise of agreement and Fili nodded, scooting away from Kili again despite the slight whine his brother made at being separated again.

The elves placed their hands on either side of the wound and began to speak in Sindarin. Oin had an armful of bandages but didn't approach, watching the elves working avidly.

Kili felt his breath began to come easier and a strange lightness filled him, the elves themselves were radiating what appeared to be starlight.

He looked at Tauriel who was at his front and murmured, "Beautiful…Like the stars."

Behind him Fili felt his chest tighten in a new way but didn't dare move, he wanted Kili whole and would deal with the strange feeling in him when he had his husband healthy.

It was some time later when the elves were finished and they wearily moved off the bed to sit on the floor, Oin handing them cups of water.

Kili's eyes fluttered open, he had drifted in a world of bizarre colors as the healing had gone on and he looked down at himself.

Fili's hands tracing over his back softly confirmed that what he was seeing was real, his skin was repaired and the pain was almost gone. A raised red line was the evidence left and he looked at the elves in amazement.

"Thank you…Thank you." He whispered, reaching out for them. Tauriel's hand met his and she smiled tiredly, "We would not see you and your people suffer such grief. You have nothing to thank us for."

Kili smiled at her then and allowed himself to give in to his exhaustion, still clasping her hand.

Fili's gaze met the red-heads and Tauriel's brows twitched, she relaxed her grip on Kili's hand but couldn't pull away from the brunette.

Fili felt something bitter in his mouth as he curled as close to Kili as he could without jostling him. He did not sleep but watched the elves, Legolas' gaze did not leave his brother and Fili could see his own feelings mirrored in the elf.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath, Kili was his, his One and his husband and that was not a bond that could be broken but the lance of pain in his heart cruelly whispered otherwise. He swallowed hard, Kili's breathing was even near him and he heard the quiet mumbled of Kili's sleep talking.

His eyes opening and his gaze boring into Tauriel as his brother whispered about starlight.


	7. wakening

Kili woke slowly, half remembered dreams clinging to him. He squeezed the warm hand in his own and smiled, "Hey Fee." He murmured.

"Hello Kili. Your brother is getting you something for breakfast." A musical female voice answered and he was suddenly wide awake, his eyes opening.

"Oh. Sorry Tauriel." He mumbled, releasing her hand from his tight grasp and berating himself for not realizing how much softer and more graceful it was than Fili's steady grip. She inclined her head slightly and stood, Legolas following suit. Kili shrunk away from the elvish prince's glare, unsure of why he was so angry.

Tauriel made a gesture of good faith and turned to leave, hesitating when Legolas didn't immediately follow, their gazes met and he tilted his chin up ever so slightly. She continued without him, leaving Kili to feel the full weight of the male's glare.

"Tell me Dwarf, " Kili flinched, he'd thought they were past this, past the harsh tone Legolas spoke with, "do you believe you can have what you reach for?"

His brow furrowed Kili answered, "I only reach for my brother…." He felt a spike of fear that the elf planned some mischief toward their happiness. Legolas' gaze was dark and he made a low noise, "Truly? You do not also seek Tauriel's affection?"

Kili blinked, "Of course not, I have my One. She is an elf, I am a dwarf it would never work even if I did pursue her. I love Fili with all that I am."

Legolas inclined his head as Tauriel had done and turned to the door, he paused with his hand on the knob, "I might've believed you there, but we all heard you speaking of starlight and love in your dreams. I wonder how your brother will take those words." The elf was gone before Kili could respond.

The brunette prince was alone now, his wound healed but still aching and he lay back, breathing deeply and thinking. His husband, and he felt a thrill thinking that, knew his heart and would not react as the elf prince had. He was confident in that and he recalled the dreams that were already hazy.

He remembered seeing the starlight, the beautiful white light of the elves magic. It had nothing to do with elves though, he smiled as he remembered the dream. Fili had been beautiful, laying beside him on the shore of a small lake near their childhood home in Ered Luin, the stars were bright and their light had shimmered over Fili's golden hair, making it appear white. His brother's blue eyes had been washed to an ethereal silver and when Kili had touched him he saw his own skin shimmered in the same light. It had been beautiful.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the door opened and Fili stepped in, holding a tray of food. He pushed himself to a sitting position, smiling brightly at his lover.

The blonde prince didn't meet his eyes as he set the tray on Kili's lap, the simple food balanced to keep it from tilting. Kili frowned, "Fee?" He asked, causing his brother to finally look at him and Kili felt his appetite wane. Fili looked betrayed, even as he forced a small smile.

Realizing that maybe his husband's own insecurity had over-ridden his knowledge of Kili's heart the brunette decided to nip this in the bud. "FIli, I don't love Tauriel. She helped me and I am taken with the elves, you know this. Legolas told me I talked of starlight."

Fili's gaze was sharp as Kili spoke, the blonde did not realize he had been so transparent in his thoughts. "Aye, you spoke of starlight and beauty, of love." He winced, not meaning to sound so accusing.

Kili sighed, "I assumed. I was dreaming of laying beneath the stars with _you. _With my brother, my husband, my One. You are all so silly, thinking I would ever love someone so tall and narrow. I respect Tauriel as a fighter and a friend, but it is you who holds my heart."

Fili looked at Kili, studying him for long moment before he laughed, "I've been foolish haven't I?"

Kili's returning smile answered the question and Fili curled close to him, kissing his temple softly. "We'll have to tell Legolas so he doesn't try to poison you…now finish your breakfast!"

They're laughter and conversation followed easily through the rest of the morning and Oin found them cuddled close and giggling over memories from their shared past. The old healer smiled at them, "Well ya seem ta be feelin' better."

Kili grinned up at him, "Thanks for your help, the elves are…" He shook his head and Oin nodded in agreement. Fili chuckled as the older dwarf checked Kili's healed wounds and was in the midst of thanking him and letting him go when he had a sudden thought.

"Oin…is there any way for us to have…well for us to create an heir."

The old dwarf paused and tilted his ear trumpet, just to make sure he was hearing correctly, "An heir ye say?" He thought on that for a long moment, "Aye, there are ways…strange ways that the elves practice and Aule's own ways for our folk. Why d'ye ask?"

Fili shrugged, "We are the last of our line and though Uncle loves us and has allowed our marriage, he will mourn if we don't continue it." Kili added, "And…I've always wanted a babe."

At that admission Fili jerked to look at his brother, who was blushing just slightly. Fili let it go for the moment but made a mental note to ask Kili about it, the other had never let on he wanted a child.

Oin appeared thoughtful, "The easiest would be for one o' ye to lay with a lass, but since that ain't happenin' I'll gather my supplies. You'll still need a lass willin' to carry your child though."

The brothers looked at each other with wide eyes, "I'm sure we can find someone we trust….thank you Oin." The old healer just nodded to them and slipped out, leaving the princes to kiss and rest with each other.

Fili fretted over Kili most of the day, laughing at Legolas' face when the elves returned and Kili explained to him what his dreams were of. They shared companionship with the fair folk for some hours, asking after Legolas' father and what they thought of their marriage and possible child.

Tauriel was supportive as ever and Legolas even seemed fond of the idea, knowledge that Fili filed away for later.

When they parted ways that evening the blonde prince felt hopeful for the future he would have with Kili and Erebor's alliances.


	8. Story of a Lady

It had been longer than anticipated, but the princes' had finally found a dwarrowdam that was too their liking, willing to carry their child, and compatible enough with them to not cause strife.

She was pretty, with light brown curls, green eyes and a bright smile.

Thorin liked her a great deal as well, she knew plenty of politics without being dull or interfering and was good at keeping Kili from putting his foot in his mouth around his uncle.

It was late in the evening and Kili was laying on his stomach, watching Fili writing a letter to Bard, something about a change in the number of fish traded from the lake. "I'm glad we found Fulla, she is perfect. I just wish I knew more about where she came from."

Fili hummed in a non-committal fashion and his brother frowned at him, not liking Fili's odd behavior whenever the dwarrowdam's origins were mentioned. "C'mon Fee, I know you know something about it."

With a sigh the blonde set his quill aside, "Kili…if I answer your questions about her can you promise me it will not change how you see her?"

Kili was silent, picking at the furs. When his brother moved to turn away he finally spoke, "You know I can't. I can say that it won't make me change my mind, I want her to carry our child."

There was a heavy pause before Fili nodded, shoulders tensing and relaxing as he settled on the best way to explain himself to Kili.

"You know Fulla comes from the ironhills. She knows our customs very well, she is well informed of our family especially. You probably assumed that Balin schooled her before she met us, I would have…but he did not. She has been to Erebor before and had to learn all those things then."

He paused and looked at Kili whose brow was furrowed slightly, "Alright, but why does that matter?"

Not meeting his lovers eyes Fili answered, "She was my betrothed. Glin's daughter. I did not want to ask her, I thought it would be too much like salting a wound, but she wrote to me when she learned we were looking for a surrogate. I did not realize she would fit us both so well. She bears us no ill will and feels deeply remorsed for what her father tried to do….Thorin had her thoroughly questioned before you even met her."

Kili didn't speak, he didn't move an inch and Fili felt concern bubble. "Kee?"

"You…were going to marry. Her. You were going to…marry her?" His voice sounded so odd and small and Fili frowned in confusion.

"Yes, as I said she was my intended before you snuck back into my life."

Kili nodded, his face had paled and he pushed himself off the bed and in a soft but blank tone told his husband, "You would've been perfect together. I am sorry." The door closing behind him echoed with his apology.

Fili sat stunned for a long moment, staring at the vacated bed. "Oh Kee." He breathed, rising to grab his brother's forgotten boots and chase after him.

Kili slipped out of the secret door in the side of the mountain, cringing as he bare feet touched sharp stones. He was so focused on tiptoeing around the rocks to look over the edge of the cliff that he almost missed his company.

"Kili…where are your boots?" Bilbo was leaning against a large boulder, his pipe in one hand and his eyebrows raised despite his own bared feet.

Eyes going wide, Kili took a hasty step back, gritting his teeth as a particularly sharp rock dug into his heel. "Sorry Bilbo, you startled me. I left my boots in my room…I guess I shouldn't have rushed off like I did."

Bilbo took a closer look at Kili, noting his worried look and sad eyes, "I see Fili told you about Fulla." The brunette nodded miserably, "Yes and now I know what a good match Fili would've had with her…I should've stayed away."

The hobbit snorted, making Kili's head jerk up. "They're too much alike…they would've ruined their marriage within a year and they both love others. You are your brother One, we can all see that and Fulla has a husband in the ironhills now. He gave his blessing for her to do this you know."

Kili stared at Bilbo's unimpressed face, "Oh."

Curls bouncing, Bilbo nodded and took a draw of his pipe. "Now stop being a stubborn dwarf and go get your boots."

Kili sheepishly ducked his head, feeling better after Bilbo's words and also very foolish. He picked his way back to the doorway, "Thanks..Aunty Boggins."

Bilbo threw a rock that narrowly missed him as he shot back into the mountain.

He didn't get terribly far before Fili appeared before him, wordlessly holding out Kili's boots. He tugged them on and they walked silently too the main gate, nodding to the guards there and leaving the mountain.

The silence lasted until they reached the first field that marked Dale's crops. "I'm sorry, I was being foolish."

Fili looked at his brother in surprise, it was unlike Kili to realize such things so quickly but the brunette was continuing.

"I just thought…you look so good together and she is a very nice female. Bilbo though, told me she has a husband and chided me a bit." Kili blushed lightly and shrugged.

A warm hug enveloped him, "You are absolutely the most ridiculous dwarrow I've ever met, but I love you all the same." Fili laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Kili's mouth.

They strolled along the greener area of the mountain, holding hands and enjoying being together, Kili's smile lighting up Fili's world as they did so, even though he had to pause after a while, the mark on his stomach a bit sore.

Eventually they found their way back to their rooms, Fulla in the sitting room looking amusedly at them when they entered.

"There they are. Bilbo told me you were trying out the hobbit shoe-style Kili." She grinned at him and he stuck out his tongue in response, making Fili laugh.

"I don't think that worked out so well for him, but never fear I came to his rescue."

"Don't you always?" She teased and Kili blushed brightly.

Before he could say anything clever in return Fulla sobered, "Oin said tomorrow, my cycles begin as he needs them and it is a good time to try."

Both princes became instantly serious, but joy was in their eyes, "Perfect. We'll try tomorrow then."

The trio stayed talking until it was time to retire to their beds and it was with excited hearts that Kili and Fili bid Fulla goodnight.

"We could be fathers within the year!" Kili exclaimed as he undressed, Fili grinning at him, "You remember of course what Oin said about the night before?"

Kili groaned, "No sex….like it makes a difference." Fili growled playfully and Kili rolled his eyes, "I know, I know, I'll be good. Promise."

At that the blonde scooted to his side, holding out his arms and sighing happily as Kili curled against him.


	9. Hjalli

Fulla's screams reverberated in the halls of the healing wing, each new shrill sound making Fili feel more like puking. He knew it was normal for such noise to be made, child-birth was not a walk in the park, but it did not stop him from wanting to rush to her aid.

He had been removed from the birthing room after the first contraction when Fulla had thrown the nearest available object at him, cursing. When a small handful of others were also exiled Fili felt a tiny bit better, at least he didn't take it as personally.

Kili was still at her bedside, which did not surprise him. Under intense pressure Kili was the softer presence, Fili could lead and take charge but Kili was like a fuzzy blanket of comfort with his gentle encouragements.

Finally the screams faded completely and Fili took a deep breath, shoulders loosening a fraction. All of that tension piled back on and he felt worse than before when the minutes stretched on.

Thorin beside him looked equally tense and Fili couldn't bring himself to ask if this was normal or if something had gone poorly.

The small congregation all focused intently as Oin approached them, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth. He gave them all an exasperated once over.

"Oh for the lave o'….the babe is fine, and so is his mather."

Fili felt the insane grin that lit up his face and turned to see an identical one on Thorin's, they had a tiny heir. Fili looked back at Oin who simply nodded, amused, and gestured for the blonde to follow him.

Fili thought his heart might explode when he came into the room, an exhausted Fulla smiling at him as Kili knelt beside her. A tiny bundle lay against her breast and a small hand sticking out held Kili's pinky.

He knelt beside his brother and felt a watery laugh bubble up, wrapped in the blanket a tiny pink face with blue eyes and his mother's nose looked out at them.

"Does…does he have a name?" Fili murmured, touching the tip of a finger to the babe's cheek, his hands seemed so large he was afraid he might hurt the little one.

Fulla shook her head slightly, "No, I thought it would be best if his father's named him, together." She smiled at them both, "After all, he is your son."

The princes inclined their heads in thanks but Kili frowned, "And yours, you'll have to at least come and visit him." Fili nodded his agreement and Fulla smiled tiredly again.

"Of course, but we can decide all of that later. I'm too tired and our son needs a name."

The brothers looked at each other for a long while, they had talked about it and after considering honoring both their father and uncle had decided on naming the babe Hjalli, after their father's brother instead.

"Hjalli." Kili whispered to the little one, kissing his tiny hand as it uncurled from the brunette's fingers. Fulla smiled softly, "It's perfect." She murmured, her eyes closed as she yawned, little Hjalli already asleep against his mother.

"Alrioght, they need their rest, ya can come back tomorrae." Oin informed the prince's as he herded them away, "Go an' tell yer uncle."

They nodded to him, dazed and delighted as they hurried back to the atrium where Thorin and the others waited.

The king looked at them somewhat desperately and Kili nudged Fili with an excited grin.

"Uncle…he's perfect and we named him Hjalli and he's amazing and Fulla did so well…but he's so tiny what if I break him?" Fili's eyes were wide with worry as the thought floated straight from his mind to his mouth.

Kili's eyes also grew huge as the thought of all the dangerous things in Erebor filled his mind, "Oh Mahal! Can we just wrap him in blankets and never let him out of our sight?"

Thorin laughed, a great release of his own tension, his eyes sparkling. "Oh my sister-sons, now you might understand what you two put your mother and I through with all of your wild schemes. The babe will be fine, he might be small but we dwarves are a hearty race, handle him gently but don't worry, you won't break him."

They both nodded somewhat frantically before grinning again and rushing into a hug. Thorin oofed and pulled them close to the delighted titters of those around them. Bilbo, who had been in the birthing room before Fili had come in, pulled each prince into a hug as well.

"Congratulations, he is beautiful."

Fili blushed and Kili pressed a kiss to his cheek, "We are blessed!" He cheerfully exclaimed and the men of the royal family went to inform their people that an heir had been born and that he was, in fact, beautiful.

25 years later

"Hjalli!" Kili's flustered voice heralded the blonde dwarfling's arrival in the council chamber. The small blonde prince skittered to a stop in the middle of the room, looking momentarily scared at all the older dwarves looking at him.

He saw his father, sitting to the right of King Thorin looking amused at the started expressions on the faces of many of the dwarves from other kingdoms. Those who sat on Erebor's council regularly knew there was no way to keep his son out if Hjalli decided he needed to see his father or grandparents.

Bilbo smiled patiently as the little one came to him first, holding out a small handful of dandelions, the hobbit looked downright delighted if Fili was honest with himself. Next was Thorin, who lifted the boy in his lap and raised an eyebrow at the annoyed tittering happening further down the table. Hjalli held out a small rock in his dirty hands which Thorin took and appraised with all the seriousness of a jewel trader.

"This is a lovely piece of quartz Prince Hjalli, I shall have to inquire to where you found this later." He winked at the little boy, who giggled and squirmed out of his lap, stumbling the few steps to his father. He held out his little arms and looked at Fili with big blue eyes.

Fili lifted the boy into his lap and Hjalli twisted to find Kili standing near the door looked amused if exasperated, he waved his Adad over.

"What is it little one?" Fili asked, his voice audible to all those present.

Hjalli looked shyly at the strange dwarves in the room before answering, "Adad said you was talkin' wif dwarves from far away, he said not to come find you but…I had to."

Fili smiled at his son and glanced at Kili who shrugged a bit helplessly, "Well, pray tell Prince Hjalli, why?"

With a louder, if not less uncertain, voice he answered, "Because Amad is here and she said to come get you because she's havin' anofer baby."

The blonde looked at his husband in surprise as the visiting dwarves whispered to each other, Kili gave him a small smile.

"Hjalli would have us all running, she's only just found out. You did say you thought he should have a sibling….and Fulla agreed that two heirs is better than one. I wanted to surprise you and she has two little one's of her own…"

Fili stood, cradling his son and pressing a kiss to his brother's lips. Thorin's voice washing over him with its familiarity as he called an early adjournment to the meeting and Bilbo added in (much to the kings chagrin they knew) that there would be a small party that eve.

The royal family hurried off to find Fulla, who beamed at them and cuddled little Hjalli close, thanking him for bringing his father. Dis' voice sounded to his right, "If you thought you could keep me out of this…"

Kili laughed, "Of course not Amad, I had you sent for, if you would've stayed put the message would've found you in time."

She swatted at her youngest and knelt down to hug Hjalli and Fulla both, Hjalli's delighted giggle causing the rest of them to laugh as well.

With Kili's hand in his and their family around them as the company members filtered in Fili knew his heart was full and his days ahead would be filled with wonder, light, and as Kili kissed him softly, the lips of an angel.


End file.
